eres tu
by beth726
Summary: El destino jamas se equivoca, lo puedes odiar pero en el momento exacto le agradecerás.


**Hola, yo de nuevo, últimamente he estado algo ocupada por lo que no he podido escribir, pero hoy logre hacerme un espacio y escribir esta pequeña historia, espero les guste.**

.

Si había algo que la pequeña Mio Akiyama de cinco años adoraba, eran los cuentos, de esos cuentos donde el valeroso caballero tiene que rescatar a la princesa de torres altas y custodiadas por dragones. Aun así había una historia que la pequeña Mio adoraba aún más; "El hilo rojo del destino" era la portada de aquel cuento que le pedía a su madre leer por cuarta ocasión en lo que iba de la semana.

― ¿de nuevo ese cuento?― pregunto una alta mujer de cabellos obscuros y ojos verdosos.

―si, por favor― decía la pequeña muy parecida a la madre solo que sus ojos eran grises ― por favor mami― suplicaba.

La mujer resignada comenzó a leer de nuevo el cuento:

" _Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mando traer ante su presencia._

La pequeña Mio escuchaba con emoción el relato de su madre.

 _Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos._

 _Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo : "Aquí termina tu hilo" , pero al escuchar esto , el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja , empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebe en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente , ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza._

 _Muchos años después, llego el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda y el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entro al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente._

 _Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro, tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. "_

― ¡era la niña que dejo caer!― grito emocionada Mio.

Su madre dejo el libro aun lado y se dispuso a besar la frente de su hija ―ya es tarde, es hora de dormir―

―mami… ¿yo también tengo el hilo rojo del destino?― pregunto mirando el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda.

La mujer que ya se encontraba en la puerta dispuesta a apagar las luces le sonrió con ternura ―claro que si cariño, solo que es invisible, pero algún día encontraras el otro extremo―

Claro que esta decir de más que la pequeña creció creyendo que algún día encontraría a su otra mitad, es por eso que al cumplir quince años y entrar a la preparatoria esperaba encontrar ahí a esa persona que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos, al ser demasiada tímida no le permitía socializar mucho, así que cada que algún chico le invitaba a salir ella terminaba sin poder hablar y salía huyendo.

Su mejor amiga, una rubia gentil de brillantes ojos zafiros que se autoproclamaba una "gurú del amor" siempre le apoyaba, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, las ideas que le daba no eran las mejores. Todo esto la llevo a un sinfín de citas a ciegas que terminaban en un fracaso total.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años termino por acceder acompañar a su amiga a una fiesta por motivo de la graduación, una fiesta donde el alcohol está de sobra y no faltan los amigos que te lo dan con engaños, una fiesta que termino con ella haciéndose un tatuaje de un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y recorría el dorso de su mano para terminar en su muñeca.

Al ingresar a la universidad creyó que ahora si conocería a su persona ideal, en realidad solo conoció a dos patanes que jugaron con ella y terminaron engañándola, esto desato en Mio un fuerte resentimiento a todo en lo que siempre creyó, en todas esas historias y cuentos con finales felices donde las personas siempre terminaban unidas por aquello llamado "destino".

Al terminar la universidad, ahora una joven Mio de veintidós años termino por hacer un viaje por el mundo en compañía de su mejor amiga. Ese viaje volvió a hacer que se cuestionara sobre aquel cuento que adoraba de niña, así que mientras viajaba en el avión rumbo a parís, reviso su tatuaje que lucía tan fresco como si se lo hubiera hecho un día antes.

Unos días después de llegar, la joven Mio caminaba con dos cafés en mano en dirección donde estaba su amiga rubia la cual platicaba alegremente con dos desconocidas, esto a Mio le molesto un poco, su amiga a pesar de ser una chica rica, era muy gentil y amable, esto provocaba que muchos intentaran aprovecharse se esa situación.

―Mio, estas son Yui Hirasawa y Azusa Nakano, ellas también están recorriendo el mundo― dijo Mugi a su amiga.

Una vez que Mio estuvo más cerca comprobó que las dos desconocidas eran aproximadamente de su edad, una de ellas era una castaña sonriente y la otra una chica más baja de cabellos obscuro atado en dos coletas.

―Azu-nyan ¡tiene el mismo tatuaje que Ricchan! ― dijo la castaña señalando la mano de Mio.

Mugi de inmediato miro sorprendida a su amiga ¿destino tal vez?, Mio no se quiso hacer ilusiones de algo que seguramente era una simple coincidencia.

―supongo que ella no se lo hizo entando ebria― murmuro.

―me estaban contando que iniciaron este viaje hace un mes― dijo Mugi.

―Ricchan y yo viajábamos hacia Alemania cuando conocimos a Azu-nyan― dijo la castaña abrazando a la más pequeña ―ella decidió acompañarnos y ahora estamos aquí en París― dijo sonriente.

―en realidad ustedes comenzaron a seguirme― dijo resignada la menor.

― ¡ya es tarde! Tenemos que darnos prisa para tomar nuestro vuelo a Italia― dijo la castaña tomando de la mano a Azusa y salir corriendo.

― ¿Italia?― pregunto confundida Mio pues ese era su siguiente destino de ellas también, tenía muchas ganas de conocer Venecia.

De nuevo una alarma se encendió en Mio, otra simple coincidencia, de repetía a sí misma.

Días después viajaba rumbo a " _La Serenissima_ " y aunque pensaron que se encontrarían a las chicas que conocieron días atrás, estas no volvieron a cruzar camino.

Después de recorrer varias ciudades de Italia, viajar a Londres, Irlanda, España y Grecia; un viaje así siempre fue su sueño, sin embargo el constante presentimiento que algo le faltaba en su vida no le dejaba disfrutarlo plenamente.

Semanas después el destino jugo sus cartas de modo que el vuelo que las llevaría a Alemania termino por aterrizar en Paris debido a una falla mecánica y el resto de los vuelos estaban saturados.

―de vuelta a Paris― dijo Mugi mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera y sacaba su móvil para hacer la reservación en el hotel.

Fue entonces cuando Mio entendió que el destino tiene una manera muy particular de hacer que las cosas sucedan cuando tienen que suceder.

Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido mientras sus piernas por inercia la llevaban por la sala de espera en busca de algo, entonces la vio.

―ya les dije que estaré bien, solo esperare el siguiente vuelo y las alcanzare en Madrid― dijo una chica antes de colgar uno de los teléfonos públicos de la terminal, ahí, de pie con una maleta naranja a su lado estaba una castaña de brillantes ojos ámbar, era un poco más baja que la propia Mio y en cuya mano izquierda un tatuaje casi idéntico de color rojo le indicaba que su búsqueda había terminado.

La castaña giro su vista topándose con unos bellos ojos color gris y como si estuvieran sincronizadas ambas murmuraron para sí mismas.

―eres tu―

"UN HILO ROJO INVISIBLE CONECTA A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE, SIN IMPORTAR TIEMPO, LUGAR O CIRCUNSTANCIAS. EL HILO ROJO SE PUEDE ESTIRAR, CONTRAER O ENREDAR, PERO NUNCA ROMPER"

.

.

 **Que tal ¿les gusto? Como dije antes he estado un poco ocupada, pero procurare hacerme un tiempo y escribir mas seguido, tengo muchas ideas en mente así que no dejaran de tener noticias mías.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**

 **"La Serenissima: es el sobrenombre que recibe Venecia.**


End file.
